Check Yes Sakura
by Crimson Memory
Summary: Not good at summeries, Songfic. If you heard the song Check Yes Juliet then you'll know the story!


**Saki: Ok I know yesterday Kiku wrote a songfic (even though she was sick) so today she wanted me to make one! So I did, I choose one of my fave songs and here it is! This song is 'Check Yes Juliet' by We the Kings!!! Oh and I might be changing my name and Kiku might also be getting a seperate account but at the same time sharing one with me... weird I know but oh well! My new name will be... *drum roll* kLuTzY_SaKi_HaRuNo and Kiku's name will be... Smexy_Kiku yea I know it's really bad but I didn't make it up so yea!!! On with the story!!!!**

**Saki's Discalimer: I don't own Naruto or the music!!!!!!**

**xXxXxXx**

_Check yes juliet_

_are you with me_

_rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come outside_

**xXxXxXx**

I sat in my room watching the rain fall down outside my window. I wasn't allowed to leave my room unless for an emergency. I had my own bathroom so I wouldn't need to leave for that, I had my own mini fridge with food so no need to go downstairs for that and I had all the entertainment I needed.

I walked into my bathroom and stared at the mirror, at my reflection. To everyone I'm the _perfect, beautiful, hot, _cheerleader at Konoha High. But to me, I just see a mask that covers my face. I walked away and headed back to my bed. Once I reached it I heard something hit my window, I decided to ignore it but it happened again. So I walked over to my window, there _he _stood. He jestered for me to come with him somewhere, I shook my head then pointed to my dad's car. He smiled and took out his cell phone. A few seconds later I heard my cell ring, I got a text.

**9:30 pm **

**New Text Message**

**- **_Hey, I'm not leaving till you come outside._

**9:32 pm**

**Text Message Sent**

_- Well have fun getting soaked, I'm not allowed to leave... srry._

**9:35 pm**

**New Text Message**

_-Sneak out... I want to take you somewhere plez?_

**9:38 pm**

**Text Message Sent**

_-Srry, I can't... bye._

**xXxXxXx**

_check yes juliet_

_kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_cause there's no turning back for us tonight_

**xXxXxXx**

I put down my phone and sat back down on my bed. Another rock hit my window, then another, then another. I walked up to the window and held up my finger telling him one minute. He smiled then nodded. I got dressed into my black skinny jeans, my 'We all scream for Ice Cream' shirt, and my black hi-tops.

**xXxXxXx**

_lace up your shoes_

_A O A O ah_

_here's how we do_

_run baby run_

_don't ever look back_

_they'll tear us apart_

_if you give them the chance_

_don't sell your heart_

_don't say we're not meant to be_

_run baby run_

_forever will be_

_you and me_

**xXxXxXx**

I tip toed pass my parents room, I could hear noises that made my want to barf but I ignored it. Once I reached the stairs I ran down them then ran outside. There he stood all soaked but still smiling like an idiot.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey, you made it."

"Yup, just so you know I've never snuck out before."

"Well you'll be ok!"

We walked up to his midnight black, Mustang Convertable. **(A.N. Look on my profile for pic!) ** He opened the door for me then got in, and sat down.

"So where we going?"

"Oh, you'll see just you wait!"

"You know I hate surprises."

"Yup!"

**xXxXxXx**

_check yes juliet_

_I'll be waiting_

_wishing, wanting_

_yours for the taking_

_just sneak out_

_and don't tell a soul goodbye_

**xXxXxXx**

When we got to a house it looked like there was a party going on.

"We're here!"

"Wow." That was all I could say, my brain wasn't functioning right.

We went inside, all of our friends were there having fun.

"Dance with me?"

I smiled then nodded.

"Becareful though, I suck at dancing." I warned him playfully.

"I bet I could teach you!"

"Go ahead and try, you won't get anywhere."

**xXxXxXx**

_check yes juliet_

_here's the countdown_

_3...2...1... now fall in my arms_

_now they can change the locks_

_don't let them change your mind_

**xXxXxXx**

We started dancing to the music, it was fun and not once did I mess up.

"Told you I could teach you."

"Yea, I guess you were right."

"Aren't I always?"

I laughed.

"So do you regret sneaking out?"

"Nope! I never regret anything with you."

"Haha thats good to know!"

**xXxXxXx**

_lace up your shoes_

_A O A O ah_

_here's how we do_

_run baby run_

_don't ever look back_

_they'll tear us apart_

_if you give them the chance_

_don't sell your heart_

_don't say we're not meant to be_

_run baby run_

_forever will be_

_you and me_

**xXxXxXx**

"I'm really glad you decided to come."

"Me too! I wish we could stay like this forever."

"We can if you want."

"You know what my parents think about that. Plus after I snuck out I most likely won't be able to see you anymore."

"Don't say that! No matter what happens we'll always be together."

"Yea your right."

I looked into his eyes and leaned forward, he did the same and soon our lips met.

**xXxXxXx**

_we're flying through the night_

_flying through the night_

_way up high,_

_the view from here is getting better with_

_you by myside_

**xXxXxXx**

We both leaned back, he still had that idiotic smile on his lips.

"You know you just stole my first kiss right?" It was true that was my first.

"Heh, well thats good 'cause I want to be your first everything."

I smiled. "Well you got two things."

"Oh, and what are they?"

"My first kiss... and my first love."

He again kissed me but this time with more passion, he leaned away from the kiss and caressed my cheek.

"I love you, Sakura-chan."

"I love you too, Naruto-_kun_"

**xXxXxXx**

_run baby run_

_don't ever look back_

_they'll tear us apart_

_if you give them the chance_

_don't sell your heart_

_don't say we're not meant to be_

_run baby run_

_forever will be_

_you and me._

**xXxXxXx**

**Saki: so sis you like it? I thought it was kinda cheesy. Well anyway... click the very sexy box down there, the one that says REVIEW on it! **

**~Love and Kisses~**

***Saki Haruno***


End file.
